The goal of the proposed project is to examine the relationship among components of the disablement process as originally conceptualized by Nagi (1) and operationalized by Verbrugge and Jette (2). The Disablement Process Model includes the following components: pathology, impairment, functional limitation, and disability. The inter- relation of these components will be examine din two random samples of older adults. The Specific Aims of the investigation are to: 1. determine the statistical association among measures of pathology/impairment, functional limitation, and disability in two samples of older adults. We are specifically interested in examining the relationship of impairment to performance in the areas of functional limitation and disability. 2. examine the interplay between and among the components of the Disablement Process Model over time in older adults across distinct ethnic groups (Mexican American and non-Hispanic White). 3. Begin using the components of the disablement process to expand our understanding of the natural history of aging as indicated by changes in health reality quality of life. Data will be collected from over 800 older adults. 400 subjects will be a sub-sample from the Hispanic Established Populations Epidemiologic Study of the Elderly (EPESE) (age greater than or equal too 72 years in 2000-2001). Respondents are representative of 85 percent of Mexicam Americans aged 65 and over in the Southwest. 400 non-Hispanic White subjects will be recruited using procedures developed in the Health of the Public study conducted at the University of Texas Medical Branch (age greater than or equal to 72 years in 1999-2000). Respondents in the original Health of Public study were representatives of non-Hispanic White elders (greater than or equal too 75 years) in Galveston County, Texas. Interviews will be collected annually over three years. Sampling plans, rater training and data collection protocols established in the Hispanic EPESE study will be used in the investigation. Structural equation modeling and statistical techniques designed to examine relationships among complex variables will be used for data analysis The findings will extend our current understanding of the disablement process in older adults and help identify outcome measures appropriate for randomized intervention trials.